Sprinkles
by FredMischiefmanagedGeorge
Summary: "Does Teddy like me?"


**A.N. Enjoy!**

 **Season: 4**

 **Round: 13**

 **Team: Puddlemere United**

 **Position: Chaser 2**

 **Task: Write about a character in their sixth year.**

 **Prompts: "Revenge is a dish best served with sprinkles.", prod, "I have a cunning plan."**

 **Word Count: 1307**

* * *

Victoire Weasley had a problem. This problem involved a boy, Teddy Lupin. The whole of Hogwarts wanted the pair together. Victoire shared the exact same sentiments. The pair were Golden Boy and Miss Perfect. Victoire was in her sixth year of Hogwarts and Teddy was in his seventh. Both were on Easter break. Victoire and Teddy had been best friends since childhood. Unfortunately, Victoire's growing feelings were fast replacing that of friendship. Questions quickly consumed Victoire's thoughts. They wrestled with the thoughts of friendship and the actions that Victoire displayed. This is where the problem comes in.

"Does Teddy like me?"

It was not the most appropriate question for the current situation. Victoire lay with her back on her sister, Dominique Weasley's bed. The younger sister in question had glared at Victoire for entering abruptly.

Victoire had interrupted Dominique's stretching. Dominique was not happy with Victoire. The younger sister was slightly perturbed by Victoire's stretching silence. Dominique had then plopped down in her sofa chair, determined to ignore whatever nonsense Victoire was up to by reading Witch Weekly. Victoire's statement caught Dominique's attention however, as the girl dropped her Witch Weekly magazine onto her lap.

"What did you say?" Dominique asked.

Victoire rolled over onto her stomach and blinked at Dominique's periwinkle walls before restating her question.

"Does Teddy like me?"

"Teddy." Dominique said. "As in Teddy Lupin? His parents are Remus and Tonks Lupin? The godson of our uncle Harry Potter?"

"Yes, yes. That Teddy." Victoire spoke, annoyed.

"Finally you admit it." Dominique muttered, picking up her magazine.

Dominique's face was hidden, ignoring Victoire's annoyed expression. The older girl sat up now, biting her lip.

"I'm not admitting anything! I just wanted an outside observation to pick up on what a particular boy fancies of me."

"That's practically admitting you like him." Dominique said, flipping a page.

Victoire was steaming. She didn't want Dominique to know such a deep and personal secret. Victoire had wanted to come off as nonchalant but only realized just now what her words came out as. It irritated Victoire greatly. She just wanted a straight answer.

"Listen, do you think Teddy fancies me or not?" Victoire asked. "Simple question."

"Ah ah!" Dominique said, waving her finger. "T'is not so simple. You can't merely brush off love as being simple. It never is."

"It's not love." Victoire blushed.

"Well clearly you don't know how he feels so why can't he love you? What about your friendship with him? Does that not mean anything?"

Victoire blinked. "Could you stop talking?"

"She comes to me for advice and what do I get?" Dominique asked aloud. "A 'could you please stop talking'. Well you stop talking and start listening."

"Then start talking." Victoire was annoyed.

"I am your love guru and here is some advice you must cherish forever." Dominique said.

"Yes?" Victoire asked, leaning forwards.

"Talk to him."

"What?"

"Talk to him." Dominique repeated.

"About what?" Victoire asked.

"Your feelings dummy."

"I can't just tell him my feelings! That's embarrassing!" Victoire exclaimed.

"So? Mum and dad did it..." Dominique said simply.

"Yeah but - "

"And both grandma and grandpop…"

"I know but -"

"And great gran and great - "

"Yeah I get it! Now shut it!"

"Yeesh." Dominique remarked. "Touchy."

"What would I say to him." Victoire asked.

She leapt off the bed. Victoire was in planning mode. Dominique found this rather exciting because that meant Victoire was actually considering talking to Teddy about it. This also meant that drama was sure to ensue. Dominique loved drama.

"I have a cunning plan." Dominique spoke up.

"What is it?" Victoire paused her pacing.

"Well you go ahead and find Teddy, right?"

Victoire nodded.

"You say, 'Teddy we need to talk'." Dominique continued. "Next you say 'Teddy, I have feelings for you and I need to know if you reciprocate them'."

"Those are kind of big words to use in my normal speech, or that 'reciprocate' word anyway." Victoire remarked. "Besides I can't be so outright about it."

"Why not? Best friends tell each other everything, am I right?" Dominique asked. "So in a way it violates best friend code to keep this from Teddy."

"But I don't want to be his best friend anymore!" Victoire exclaimed.

"Then you'll have to tell him." Dominique said plainly.

"You know what?" Victoire smiled. "I'm just going to hide away from him forever so I don't have to tell him. It seems like the best idea after all. That way we can go on never having our friendship end so awkwardly. Even though our friendship will break off it will fade away and Teddy will only be able think good of me. You will have to serve me food at my bed as it seems to be the best candidate."

"I am not serving you." Dominique said. "Besides it is too late anyway."

"Too late for what? What do you mean?" Victoire asked.

"I sent an owl for Teddy when you first came in. It was when you were staring at my walls. I told him you were acting weird and now he is going to appear at the bedroom door in seven seconds."

Victoire glanced towards the door, to Dominique, and back again.

"Wha - " Victoire started, but fround Teddy staring at her.

"Revenge is a dish best served with sprinkles." Dominique smiled, wiggling her fingers as a goodbye. "Tata my sister. This is what you get for being annoying."

Victoire was about to shout at Dominique but refrained from doing so. She turned to an amused Teddy. The boy, being a metamorphmagus, had changed his hair to a dark brown colour.

"What?" Victoire demanded.

"So what's bothering you?" Teddy prodded.

"I, uh, nothing!" Victoire smiled. "N - nothing at all!"

"Really?" Teddy asked. "Because I am pretty sure your sister said something you having extremely important news."

Victoire froze. "What?"

"Yeah, or something along those lines anyway." Teddy scratched his neck. "What does she mean anyway?"

"Well - I uh, I - " Victoire studied.

Teddy smiled, frustrating Victoire more. Why couldn't she just say it? Oh right, the impending doom of destroying her one strong friendship. Victoire stopped speaking, sucking her lips in. Why would she say it now of all times? It seemed almost silly.

"If it's nothing, I have to go and check on Andromeda in a bit…" Teddy trailed off.

The boy turned to leave. Victoire's eyes widened. No! He couldn't leave! Not yet! Yet Victoire's voice was not calling out for him to stop. Where had it gone? Where was Victoire's Gryffindor bravery? As Teddy's hand reached the doorknob, Victoire's thoughts came out in one word.

"Ikindofmaybefancyyou!"

"What?" Teddy frowned.

"I kind of maybe fancy you?" Victoire repeated quietly.

"You fancy me?" Teddy asked, eyes wide.

"Yes and if you don't feel the same way than I am really sorry!" Victoire said, covering her face with her hands.

"Relax, you shouldn't apologize for feeling anything." Teddy smiled, removing Victoire's hands. "Besides, I kind of maybe fancy you too!"

"What?" Victoire's eyebrows rose and her eyes widened as a result.

Teddy swooped in for a peck on the cheek. "Say, dinner tonight? I'll pick you up at five?"

"I - ah - sure sure." Victoire stuttered.

Teddy laughed, making his way to the door. "I'm really sorry I have to go. Andromeda has a precise time for everything and I can not be late!"

"I - well, uh, bye!" Victoire managed.

Teddy smiled, kissing Victoire on the cheek once more. He twisted the doorknob and opened the door. Dominique fell into the room. The younger sister scrambled to her feet, blushing.

"Hey Dom." Teddy said amused.

"Hi Teddy. So are you two a thing or what?" Dominique asked.

"I don't know we'll discuss it tonight." Teddy said, smiling at Victoire. "By the way, you look cute when you're angry."

Teddy disappeared and Victoire blushed.

* * *

 **A.N. Totally not half asleep while I wrote this he heh ehhehe *nervously glances around* .**

 **Just too tired to function with a very busy week. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy. :)**


End file.
